Tharfish
Tharfish is a dialect of English used on Conlang Wikia. Classification and Dialects Phonology Same as English, with the same dialect variation, except maybe an /x/, and /ʒ/ word-initially because French is so fancy and romantic. J / j now represents /ʒ/ and not /dʒ/ Also, all /ɹ ~ ɻ/ shall be replaced with /r ~ ɾ ~ ʀ ~ ʁ/ and /w/ and /ʍ/ are in free variation with /ʋ ~ v/. Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Few differences from modern english besides these listed. The letter Ø ø (called øeta in Tharfish) is only used in the middle or end of the word, and word-initially, the digraph Th/th is used. Grammar Nouns Nouns are exactly the same as the most common dialects of Modern English, but pronouns are different and are the same as Early Modern English. Adjectives A significant disctinction from Modern English beeth that all adjectives tharf now form comparatives and superlatives by adding the -er or -est ending, e.g. 'More beautiful' is now 'Beautifuler' and 'Most beautiful' is now 'Beautifulest' Adjectives also now decline for number along with nouns, so "the beautifulest things" becomes "the beautifulests things". Also, adjectives can be used without nouns in the singular as well as plural, so one can say "I saw a beautiful" to mean "I saw a beautiful thing/person". (If anyone has any ideas how to distinguish things/people, please add it. I was thinking to add an -er affix if it's animate, but that'd be homophonous with a beautifuler thing). Verbs Verbs are declined as in Early Modern English. http://www.shakespeareswords.com/Verb-forms A significant disctinction from Modern English beeth that modal verbs tharf be conjugated in the same way as the other verbs. In addition, modal verbs have infinitive forms, e.g 'To tharf'. This aids in forming simpler constructions of what would normally be quite long phrases, e.g. 'I want to be able to do this' is now 'I want to can do this.' Syntax V2 word order, use German syntax or whatever other Germanic language you like Lexicon Tharfish lexicon consists of archaic English, butchered French, a bunch of Yiddish loanwords, and a lot of random slang. Archaic English: *betwixt - between, among *bework - to edit *brook - to utilize *hight - transitive: to call; intransitive: to be called *leed - people *to methink - to think/believe/to be of the opinion that ... *tharf - placeholder modal verb, usually used in place of "should", "can", or "need to" Butchered French: word (french) tharfishPhonetic - definition *flanner (flâner) flænəɹ - to act like one is new to the current environment; (noun) one who flanners *kudeta (coup d'état) ku'deɪdə - a situation where someone who is idolized by others, makes a stupid mistake ("trips up") and people stop admiring them. Note: this word is different from its origin, which is pronounced kuːdeɪˈtɑː, as in normal English. *pamplemouse (pamplemousse) pæmplmaus - placeholder noun, potentially some sort of mouse; pluralized as "pamplemice". Non-English Germanic (usually Yiddish) loanwords: *kut(-)taal - the Dutch language *putsch - see kudeta *schlepp - to drag oneself (through sth.); (as a noun) chore *yenta - business, gossip, used mainly in phrase "how beeth/how's thy yenta?", i.e. "how are you?" *become - to get *get - to become (it sort of means this anyways, like "the weather got cold" or "she got angry") Random pamplemice (includes loanwords from other languages and butchered modern English) *epicentre - gathering place, community, hangout spot *frig - euphemism for "fuck" in sense of an intensifier or in such phrases as "frig sth. up" *ho'ver - pronounced as in hovercraft, a shortened form of "however" *fumpy - placeholder adjective *raplapa ɹɑplɑpə - nonsensical, indescribable; exhausted; placeholder adjective *shart - placeholder verb *tackaweeky - weird, strange (also used to mildly or jokingly insult someone) *visual beworker - the popularest but the worst way to bework a wikia page (if one tharfeth not make tables) *salka - a greeting, basically the equivalent of 'hello'. sælkʌ Plurals of words: *book - beek *house - hice *shoe - shoon *wug - wuggen *moose - meese, moosen *box - boxen Note: these can be used alongside regular plurals. Example text Person 1: "THOU FRIG-FUMPY RAPLAPA TACKAWEEKY PAMPLEMOUSE!" Person 2: "That hight thou ye frig-fumpy raplapa tackaweeky pamplemouse!" "Thou shartest the flannering pamplemice betwixt the fumpies not to become schlepp to can." Category:Languages Category:Germanic conlangs Category:English-based